Flashing lights
by manda-chanxp
Summary: Ichigo is speeding and is pulled over by Officer Jeagerjaques. Warning Lemon.


Not all Flashing Light are bad

By. Manda-chanxp

The heart pounding excitement of racing down the road was cut short by the flashing red and blue light behind the young college student. Panic quickly set in as he pulled off to the side of the old country road, he watched as the flashing lights followed his lead. All his hope, dream and want to make it home before sunrise left. It was the first day of summer break and he was already in a lot of trouble. After a deep breath he looked in the mirror and tried to fix his unruly orange hair. Conversely, the door from the car behind him opened and slammed shut; footsteps, from a pair of old boots, soon followed closely behind. The student rolled down his window when he heard a knock.

"Looks like someone was in a hurry, I'm gonna need your license and registration." The officer said watching as the other rushed to get what the other needed. Once found he handed over the small card and the piece of paper. As he turned he was greeted with a rather nice view, soft blue, short, wavy hair, glowing blue eyes and a cocky grin. The male for some reason ware his uniform to tight showing off a body anyone would like to have. "Ichigo Kurosaki, mind telling me why you were going 30 miles over the speed limit." Ichigo blushed not knowing he was going that fast.

"I'm sorry officer…" He then looked up at the others name tag. "Jeagerjaques, I was trying to get home before morning. I did realize I was going that fast." Ichigo explained trying to stay calm, only to have the other laugh. This relaxed to other male a little but not enough to make much of a difference.

"Alright, step out of the car." The blue net orders watching the other follow his orders. He grinned more once the door opened and the male who was shorter by half a foot stepped out. "Walk to the front and put your hands on the hood." Officer Jeagerjaques watched as the other followed hid orders to the T. "I'm gonna have to search you, before I start to you have any drugs on you or anything they could poke/ stab me." Ichigo shock his head and the search started. The student slowly felt his legs being touch slowing working it's wat up. "So where are you heading." The police asked as he reached his knee. "We don't normally get much traffic this late at night."

"Just about two cities over," Ichigo said as he bit his lip trying not to moan when the other hit his ass. Ichigo had known he had been gay for years and he can't lie and say he wasn't enjoying the very sexy officer hands on him.

"Well looks like you're in more trouble." The officer then grabbed the front of the student's pants. "I asked if you had anything that can poke me." He said right in the others ear hearing him moan. Ichigo just blushed as his arms where put behind his back and the cuffs where placed on him, he then found himself being brought over to the still flashing car. "I think someone needs to be punished nice and hard." He said right in the others ear. "Call me Grimmjow," He said then pushed Ichigo down on the hood of his car. In response the student moaned not bothering to bite his lip. "I've barely touching you and you're already moaning sweetly for me." He said then ripped open the plain black shirt the other was wearing. "Hiding more weapons from me."

"I'm sorry Officer Grimmjow," Ichigo moaned out as the other pinched his nipples. By the moment he felt his pants getting tighter.

"Since you are acting so plight I guess I can forget all about this, if you give me a good time." Grimmjow said as he pulled him off of the hood, turning the other so that they were facing each other. "That sounds good with you?" Ichigo couldn't nod fast enough. It's been a while and there was no way he would turn down an offer like that. "No I'm gonna need you to say so,"

"Yes, dear Kami just please hurry up." Ichigo moaned out as he pushed back down on the hood.

"Good now make sure you're nice and loud, I've got a thing for screamer." Grimmjow said then undid his shirt. He thought he might as well give the student a good view. The sight caused the others mouth the water as he pulled at the cuffs wanting to run his hand all over the nicely formed chest in front of him. "Glad that you like what you see,"

"Oh you have no idea," Ichigo said as he pants were pulled off leaving him naked and slightly cold in the night air. His already hard member was standing at full solute, waiting to be touched.

"Hold on one moment I need to grab something from me car." Officer Grimmjow said as he ran to the door his hard on clearly showing though his tight pants. He orange haired male watched as the officer grabbed what looked like a little plastic square and a small bottle grinning. Blushed formed on his face already knowing what those two items where. He ran back over to the hood as he undid his pants trying to speed things up at least a little bit. He then opened the bottle with his mouth spitting out the lid.

"You keep lube and condoms in your work car?" Ichigo questioned watching the other.

"It never hurts to be prepared besides without that I'm afraid we would have to stop before the fun could even start." Grimmjow spoke, pouring some of the strawberry scented lube on his finger. After which, Ichigo put his legs up on the hood spreading his legs. Grimmjow just grinned liking how foreword his partner was being. "You have no idea what this is doing to me." He said under his breath. He turned rubbed the tight hole before pushing the first finger in, causing Ichigo to moan. Once he could tell that the other was used to the feeling he pushed another inside getting a louder moan. The officer then quickly moved though the stretching, but enough so he wouldn't hurt the other, not thinking he would wait much longer.

Grimmjow then pulled out and pulled himself out of his boxers watching Ichigo's jaw drop. "What are you half horse?" He almost shouted. The monster he was looking was at least eight inches long and really thick with a red angry head, that was already dripping with pre-cum.

"Nope just gifted, besides isn't only eight inches I'm sure that tight little ass of yours can take it." Grimmjow said then torn the condom ripped open with his teeth grinning. Ichigo started to drool watching, all the while imaging how that would feel inside his hole. Once the lubed rubber was on he placed the tip to the waiting hole. With a cocky grin he pushed all the way inside with one thrust hearing the other scream. After only giving a few moments for Ichigo to adjust he started thrusting setting a slow but hard pace. Ichigo moaned still not used to the feeling of the other.

Ichigo pulled more on the cuffs wanting to warp his arms around. However for now he was going to have to settle with his legs, which were now wrapped around Grimmjow's waist, his heels digging into the others lower back. "FASTER," Ichigo moaned out as he moved is hips back to meet his thrusts. Grimmjow just grinned more as he followed orders. Tears formed in Ichigo's eyes as he bit his lip trying not to scream at the top of his lungs. He knows there were only a few people who lived on this road but he didn't want them to hear him. He didn't have to bite long since at that moment Grimmjow decided he wanted a kiss. Their lips crashed together, tongues rubbing together as they moaned. Soon neither could take anymore and they came together. Ichigo painted both of the chests while Grimmjow pulled the condom pulling out but not before biting down on Ichigo's neck; leaving a nice bloody mark. They panted trying to catch their breath. "That was grate," He said smiling.

"You could say that again." Grimmjow said as he turned Ichigo around un-cuffing him. Ichigo then pulled on his pants; all the while the officer put himself back in his pants. Grimmjow then pulled out his ticket book and wrote something down handing it to Ichigo. The student looked shocked until he looked down seeing a phone number. "Well you better get going if you want to make it home in time strawberry." He said grinned watching the other blushes. "And don't forget to call or I might have to put out a search." He said then winked as he watched the student limp over to his car and drove off. However before that he saw his berry send him a quick text giving the other his number.

The End!

I don't own Bleach or any of their characters.


End file.
